With This Ring
by Alyson Reber
Summary: The Code states that in the event of a female becoming King, she must be married to continue her duties as king. If she is without husband for 4 weeks, she must give up her title as King JE
1. The code states that

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish I did. _

_Mmm… Johnny Depp_

_This is post At World's End, but forget the little 10 years later part ever happened._

Elizabeth Swann had been living at shipwreck cove ever since Will left. That had been 3 weeks ago. Barbossa claimed that 'The Pirate King must stay at Shipwreck Cove at all times', and she was miserable. The only person to keep her company was Teague, but he was just as odd, if not more, as Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow. That name could make her feel happy yet extremely nauseous at the exact same time. Jack Sparrow was an extremely peculiar man, which is quite the understatement. He fascinated Elizabeth beyond belief. She had, in the past, tried to figure him out, but that proved to be quite impossible, because every time she thought that she understood it, he would do something COMPLETELY out of his character of the week. The only two things that she did really get about him was that he liked rum, and that he was mildly attractive.

Okay, maybe a 5 out of 10

No, perhaps a 7?

9.5 at the MOST

OKAY! It was unfair how extremely gorgeous he was. When he walked into a room, women wished that they were with him, and men wished that they were gay. She smiled at the memory of walking into a pub with him, and then some drunk old man came up to him, saying that he was such a pretty little lass and asked if he wanted to go shag in a closet. Jack grimaced and walked away, leaving Elizabeth to laugh her head off. Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said monotonically. She doorknob turned and she heard heavy footsteps entering.

"Miss Swann, there be a gathering downstairs, and your presence has been requested." A familiar voice said. Elizabeth turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Firstly, Barbossa, it's MRS. Turner, and secondly, I thought that we agreed several years ago to stop using such horrendously long words in each other's presence." Elizabeth said. Barbossa smiled and offered her his arm.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Since ye are the topic of today's meetin'…" Barbossa said, trailing off. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow.

"I'M the topic?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ye'll find out when ye get yer luscious little arse down there." Barbossa said with a wink. Elizabeth glared.

"That's no way to treat the King." Elizabeth said.

"Not fer long, ye aren't."

JE/JE\JE/JE\JE

"Ah! So kind of ye to join us, Miss Swann." Captain Teague exclaimed happily when he saw Elizabeth coming down the stairs. Elizabeth frowned.

"It's Mrs. Turner." She said quietly. Suddenly, Jack Sparrow appeared from behind one of his crewmates.

"Actually, Miss Swann, it is Miss Swann, as of 3 weeks ago. Ever hear of 'Till Death Do Us Part' love?" Jack asked. Elizabeth stood at the bottom of the stairs, her mouth open.

"Yes, you see, after young William got stabbed by our fishy friend, your _marriage_ was annulled. You were Mrs. Turner for about 5 minutes or so, but then your dear William had to go get himself stabbed. Therefore, you, my dear, are now Miss Swann, widow of young William Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman, savvy?" Jack said.

"That does make some sense." Elizabeth whispered. Jack smiled.

"When don't I, love?" Jack asked. Elizabeth smiled.

"All the time." Elizabeth said proudly. Teague cleared his throat.

"Now to get back on subject… Ah yes. The Code states that in the event of a female becoming King, she must be married to continue her duties as king. If she is without husband for 4 weeks, she must give up her title as King." Teague read.

"But… that means…" Elizabeth said, trailing off. Teague smiled.

"That you, my dear, must either find a husband in a week, or you are no longer King."


	2. Do I ever take anything seriously

"_But… that means…" Elizabeth said, trailing off. Teague smiled._

"_That you, my dear, must either find a husband in a week, or you are no longer King."_

"Th-that can't be… l-l-let me see that." Elizabeth demanded. Teague stepped aside and pointed to the page.

"'The Code states that in the event of a female becoming King, she must be married to continue her duties as king. If she is without husband for 4 weeks, she must give up her title as King.' So it's basically saying that I must be married within a week?" Elizabeth asked. Barbossa rolled his eyes

"I think that we've established that already, Miss Swann." Barbossa said impatiently. Elizabeth glared.

"You shouldn't be disrespecting the KING, Barbossa." Elizabeth hissed through her teeth. Barbossa laughed.

"Ye won't be King fer much longer, Miss Swann." Barbossa said with a grin.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean, Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ye see, miss Swann, yer known for being such an ill-tempered little she devil, so no man in his right mind would join you in holy matrimony." Barbossa said. Everyone agreed, save for one person.

"Then we should be thankful that I am not in my right mind." Jack piped up. Everyone's attention turned to the deranged captain. Barbossa smiled.

"So I take it that the great Jack Sparrow is willing to give up the life of a free man, being able to go for a romp with any harlot he so pleases, staying up all night, getting drunk, for the life of a married man, only being able to _make love _to one woman for the rest of yer life, not being allowed to get drunk at all hours of the night for fear of being hit by a bedpan?" Barbossa asked. Jack pondered for a minute and then smiled.

"Yes. I would be willing to give up the life of a free man, being able to go for a romp with any harlot he so pleases, staying up all night, getting drunk, for the life of a married man, only being able to _make love _to one woman for the rest of me life, not being allowed to get drunk at all hours of the night for fear of being hit by a bedpan, so long as it's with Lizzie here." Jack replied, and then he winked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth blushed.

"Well, I'm not so sure if _Lizzie _would be willing to wed with ye, Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said smugly. Jack wobbled over to Elizabeth and knelt down in front of her.

"Elizabeth. Lizzie. Lizzie darling… will ye marry me in order to stay pirate King? Will ye accept me as yer husband, yer Queen?" Jack asked, pulling off one of the many rings from his finger. Elizabeth grinned at Barbossa.

"Yes. I will. I do." Elizabeth said. Jack placed the ring on her finger and then stood up.

"How about a kiss, then?" Jack asked. Elizabeth leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ye can kiss me before ye kill me, but ye can't kiss me before ye marry me?" Jack asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Nope." Elizabeth said stubbornly. Jack laughed.

"Ye hear that, dad? I'm getting married! I'm getting married! I'm getting married! And ye aren't!" Jack sang. Teague rolled his eyes and laughed.

"That's all fine and dandy, Jacky boy." Teague said. Jack continued singing and dancing, and Teague pulled a shrunken head out of his pocket.

"Ye hear that, love? Our little Jacky's getting married. I guess I owe ye 4 shilling." Teague said to the shrunken head.

**/JE\JE/JE\JE/JE\**

"Jack! You can stop singing and dancing! I think that everyone gets the idea!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a laugh. Jack grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Elizabeth Sparrow… It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Jack asked. Elizabeth grinned.

"Jack… are you taking this seriously?" Elizabeth asked teasingly.

"Do I ever take anything seriously?" Jack asked. Elizabeth turned her head so that she could look at him properly.

"Do you?" She asked. Jack leaned in a bit.

"Somethings." Jack replied. Elizabeth tilted her head.

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked, but instead of an answer, Jack had pressed his lips roughly onto hers.


End file.
